Norman Jayden
Norman Jayden (born August 14, 1977) is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is a dedicated and thorough FBI Agent but addicted to Triptocaine, a fictional drug. Norman's story begins as he arrives in the unfamiliar city to support the local police force with their investigation on the Origami Killer. Norman Jayden is voiced by and modelled after Leon Ockenden. Character Information Norman specializ es in conducting investigations with an experimental device called ARI (Added Reality Interface). ARI's main hardware component is a pair of sunglasses, which acts as a type of transparent display. When looking at a crime scene through ARI's interface, relevant data and analysis is superimposed on the image of the crime scene above the relevant clues. ARI is also able to highlight relevant clues within a specified 'pulse' radius. ARI's other hardware component is a glove, which allows Norman to interact with the virtual data displayed through the glasses. ARI catalogues all the data and cross-references it with relevant databases, analyses it, and geo-locates it where applicable. ARI is an addictive device. When overused, his hands begin to shake, he becomes pale and other side effects such as blurry vision or nosebleeds occur. In extreme cases of overuse it can cause hallucinations and ultimately death. . With the local cops resentful of both his methods and his very presence, he struggles to piece together the evidence before it is too late for the next victim. Norman is addicted to Triptocaine, a blue substance in a vial. Triptocaine is an illegal drug Norman uses to counter-balance the side-effects of overusing the ARI. Throughout the game, the player has the choice of whether to be complicit in Norman's addiction or steer him away from it Points Where the Character can Die *''Mad Jack'' (By being shot in the head) *''Mad Jack'' (By being hit with a metal pole) *''Mad Jack'' (By being crushed in his car) *''Mad Jack (By being punched by Mad Jack after escaping from his car) *Mad Jack (By being kicked) *Mad Jack (By being strangulated) *''Mad Jack (By being crushed by the bulldozer) *''Fish Tank'' (Stabbed during the fight with Origami Killer) *''Solving The Puzzle'' (By using ARI too long) *''The Old Warehouse'' (During the fight with The Origami Killer) *Epilogue - Smoking Mirrors (By overdosing triptocaine) Trivia *The visual effects of the ARI, as well as Jayden's appearance when using the ARI, may have been inspired by the style of the world and agents of The Matrix. *Norman Jayden is modelled and voiced by Leon Ockendenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leon_Ockenden, a British actor. *It is unknown if Norman is afraid of heights. According to the "Fish Tank" level after trying to catch the Origami Killer, he failed. But if you make Norman try to walk up the stairs to the top, he starts to walk up; then looks worried with shaking hands; then walks down. *He is always seen with ARI glasses on the chapter screen but without them during the load screen. *Norman appears to slowly become obsessed with the Origami Killer case. *Players will notice that Norman has a temper, possibly anger issues. *One of the hardest animations was to make Norman's fingers during his piano play look realistic. *Jayden's final version is way more "destroyed" due to the Triptocaine, than planned at the beginning of the developing. *The Heavy Rain Chronicles are on indefinite hiatus. Some chapters were meant to explain how Norman fell into his Triptocaine addiction and how he got the scar on his cheek. *Strangely, Norman's picture on the collector's edition box is behind the disc. *Despite being an FBI agent and possessing a gun, Jayden has never killed anyone, but players can decide to shoot Nathaniel Williams *It is possible that Norman can interpreted as autistic, as he displays traits of having trouble carrying on verbal conversations and having stunted speech but his thoughts indicate that he speaks normally and very intelligently. He also seems very focused on technology and crime solving; intense focus on a single task or interest is part of the spectrum disorder. Video thumb|480px|left|Norman Jayden and ARI System (Results of the Excessive Use of Artificial Reality) Gallery Jaydengun2.png|resignation ending Leon-Ockenden---Norman-Jayden.jpg|Norman Jayden is modelled and voice acted by Leon Ockenden 1328462-imgp0058.jpg|Norman Jayden, loading screen. heavy-rain_1253790277.jpg|Norman's official CG Jayden.jpg|Norman's Official CG Norman-jayden-model-in-heavy-rain-game-picture.jpg|Norman's Official CG EP90001002010l.png|PlayStationNetwork Avatar Quotations (may contain spoilers) There are several points during the game where Norman has some amusing dialogue with other characters (predominantly Blake). *"Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit! You've been chasing this guy for what, two years, and what have you found, huh? Nothing! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!" (during the chapter Kick Off Meeting if player decides to make Norman go off on Blake) *'Blake': "Why didn't you shoot?" Norman: "Sorry?" Blake: "Back there; Nathaniel coulda had a gun! Coulda killed me! Why didn't you shoot?" Norman: "I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible." Blake: "Oh, come on, you had a split second to react. Nathaniel coulda whacked me before you even had time to move!" Norman: "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy. A street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily." Blake: "Why don't you fuck off, Norman?" (during the chapter Covered Market if the player does not shoot Nathaniel and chooses the "Ironic" option when prompted) *'Mad Jack': "Broke my fucking nose, pig!" Norman: "Next I'm gonna blow a hole in your face! Now spill! All of it!" (during the chapter Mad Jack if the player chooses "Hit" when prompted) *'Norman': "Do you like fireworks, Jack? 'Cause I'll bet them gas tanks are gonna blow up real nice." Mad Jack: "Shit, man, don't mess with the gasoline!" Norman: "We'll just say it was an accident, or rather, I'll say it was an accident 'cause you won't really be able to talk, will ya, Jack?" (during the chapter Mad Jack if the player chooses "Gasoline" when prompted) *"I seem to spend most of my time getting the shit kicked outta me." (during the chapter Fish Tank) *"I'll end up a basket-case if things keep going like this. That bastard nearly broke my neck!" (during the chapter Fish Tank) *"Blake, you are an unbalanced, psychopathic asshole!" (during the chapter Solving the Puzzle) Category:Characters